Histoire d'une suite
by Tahiri-Chan
Summary: * Suite d'Histoire Ordinaire* - Deux ans plus tard, que deviennent Heero et Duo ? Si cette question vous taraude, cette suite est pour vous ! Romance, histoire tranquille là encore... One-shot !


**Auteur :** Tahiri-chan, la seule, l'unique

 **Source** : Gundam Wing

 **Couple** : aucune surprise

 **Disclaimer** : personnages empruntés, seule l'histoire est de moi, c'est déjà pas mal !

 **Avertissement** : il vaut peut-être mieux avoir lui Histoire Ordinaire, pour ne pas être trop perdu... Si toutefois on pouvait se perdre !

 ** _Notes_ : Bonsoir à toutes ! **

**Nouvelle année, nouvelle histoire ! Eh non, ce n'est pas la suite du "Favori" mais la suite... d'Histoire Ordinaire !**

 **Eh oui, Tenshia trouvait la fin trop abrupte, même si je ne la voyais pas autrement, ma fin. Mais mon cerveau volage est passé par là et a pondu ça pour les lecteurs qui souhaiteraient en avoir un peu plus. Ce n'est pas encore pas de la grande histoire (vous me connaissez) , mais ça tient dans un One-shot tout de même (je me félicite de cet exploit).**

 **Par contre, promis, la prochaine que je poste, c'est le Favori ! Mais elle me demande plus de dispo en terme d'intellect et avec les fêtes ce n'était pas propice à écrire quelque chose de vraiment fini.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **Histoire d'une suite**

Duo était fébrile. Il vérifia une dernière fois l'appartement d'un coup d'œil circulaire. La table de la salle à manger était dressée pour quatre convives. Dans la cuisine ouverte, le four chauffait, pour accueillir les bouchées apéritives qu'il avait soigneusement préparé lui-même. Il n'entendait plus le bruit de la douche. Heero devait être en train de se changer, pour accueillir ses invités avec lui.

Ce soir, il avait 20 ans. Il ferma les yeux et repensa à ces deux dernières années de folie. Jamais dans ses espoirs les plus fous il n'aurait imaginé que de quitter le cocon familial lui aurait permis de connaître tel bonheur. Depuis qu'Heero avait accepté ses sentiments, ils étaient heureux, sans arrière-pensées. Ils avaient traversé deux années magiques, sans nuage. Bien entendu, les questions étaient arrivées, petit à petit, car aucun d'entre eux n'avait d'expérience dans cette vie à deux. Et ils les avaient réglés, en prenant leur temps, en apprenant les compromis. Mais il devait admettre que leurs violons s'accordaient à merveille. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Duo avait eu peur à un moment que leur différence d'âge et de niveau ne soient un frein pour l'avenir de leur relation. Ils avaient 6 ans d'écart et Heero était déjà dans la vie active quand il l'avait connu, même s'il n'avait pas encore son doctorat. Lui n'était qu'étudiant et en début de cycle. Cela l'avait effrayé lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que cela pouvait nuire à leur entente : Heero se lasserait sans doute de devoir materner un petit jeune, alors que pour lui, c'était déjà loin tout ça. Mais son amant l'avait vite rassuré à ce sujet : pour lui, l'âge n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. Et il ne le voyait pas comme « un petit jeune » mais comme un jeune homme plein de vie et pétillant d'intelligence. Et il l'aimait. Peu importait le reste. Duo avait compris alors que les sentiments qu'Heero éprouvait pour lui éclipsait tout le reste.

Depuis le mois de juillet, un an et demi après leur mise en couple, ils avaient aménagé ensemble. Heero avait fait la surprise à Duo en allant le chercher un soir après ses cours. L'appartement n'attendait que son accord. Il se rappelait encore le goût salé de ses larmes qu'il n'avait pu retenir, et aussi du désarroi de son compagnon qui avait cru en voyant sa réaction qu'il ne voulait pas encore faire le grand saut. Il lui avait sauté dans les bras, pressé de le détromper, en lui criant sa joie.

Ses amis étaient sincèrement heureux pour lui. Il avait présenté officiellement Heero à Quatre puis à Trowa, devenu un véritable ami des deux amants. Duo avait remarqué qu'Heero était un peu jaloux, vestige de ses peurs passées de se voir abandonné. Il mettait un point d'honneur à ne rien lui cacher. Et il était heureux de voir que son petit ami, pourtant si solitaire, acceptait de se laisser un peu « _envahir_ » par son entourage. Le seul qu'il n'avait pu lui présenter, c'était Wufei mais il savait que cela ne saurait tarder.

Il restait cependant encore un point à éclaircir, et non des moindres : ses parents.

Pour éviter les longues explications lors de son déménagement, il avait tout simplement déclaré qu'il partait en colocation avec un ami pour avoir un espace de vie plus grand. Sa mère avait bien tenté d'approfondir le sujet mais il avait vite éludé. Envahissante, étouffante, curieuse et chérissant son fils plus que tout, elle aurait été capable de débarquer pour l'aider et ça, il ne le voulait pour rien au monde. Elle aurait tout de suite décelé la supercherie.

Duo restait cependant mal à l'aise de se retrouver à cacher cette partie de sa vie à ses parents et il avait décidé ce soir de leur avouer la vérité. A l'occasion de son anniversaire et pour se faire pardonner de ne pas rentrer chez eux pour les fêtes exceptionnellement cette année (car il travaillait), il les avait invités, avec l'accord d'Heero, chez eux.

Il faisait les cent pas. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Il sentit alors deux bras l'enserrer tendrement à la taille et il consentit alors seulement à se calmer.

\- _Koi_ , calme-toi, ce sont tes parents que tu accueilles, pas le président du pays.

Sa voix était si douce et si calme, le jeune homme aux cheveux longs ne s'en lassait pas. Il se retourna, tout en restant dans ses bras, pour contempler le visage si doux et si beau de son amant. Plus il le regardait, plus il était charmé par ce bel homme aux yeux d'un bleu si profond qu'il s'y noyait avec plaisir. Il adorait passer ses mains dans sa tignasse folle, indomptable, mais qui ajoutait à son charme. Son corps était un appel à la luxure : très sportif, il était impeccablement sculpté et Duo s'y promenait désormais sans vergogne. Il vit que son petit-ami souriait, il était pris en flagrant délit de matage.

\- Oui, je sais, Hee-chan. Répondit-il en reprenant contenance. Mais je connais ma mère, elle est capable de tout. Et là, je ne sais pas comment elle va réagir.

\- Tu ne t'inquiètes pas du tout de ton père ? S'amusa Heero.

\- Il n'a jamais su imposer sa volonté envers ma mère, et je crois que cela ne lui manque aucunement. Il suivra ma mère sans rien dire.

Heero regarda son petit-ami. Admirant au passage ses courbes parfaites, toutes en finesse, il lui caressa les cheveux, alors qu'il les avait coiffés en queue basse très lâche. Il avait juste envie de dénouer l'élastique pour admirer cette si longue chevelure qui le fascinait tant. Mais ce n'était pas le moment. il tenta de le rassurer en le regardant dans ses yeux d'une couleur indéfinissable :

\- Je ne te mets aucune pression, Duo. Si tu souhaites éluder certaines choses, je ne t'en voudrais pas.

\- Je le sais bien, soupira Duo. Mais moi, ça ne me va pas. Je veux être honnête jusqu'au bout. Il faudra bien qu'ils soient au courant un jour, non ?

\- Pourquoi ce soir ?

\- Parce que je n'arrive plus à passer outre. J'ai l'impression de vivre dans le mensonge et ça me répugne.

\- Je comprends.

Le ton employé par son amant poussa Duo à le fixer avec une lueur interrogative. Il comprit rapidement :

\- Hee-chan, même si c'est important pour moi, tu comptes plus à mes yeux que n'importe laquelle de leur réaction possible. Je ne cherche pas leur accord, juste leur dire la vérité.

\- Ce serait plus plaisant qu'ils l'acceptent. Reconnut Heero, toutefois secrètement soulagé.

\- Bien sûr.

La sonnette interrompit la conversation. Se détachant à regret de son homme, Duo se dirigea vers la porte, tout de même soulagé de sa pression, grâce à leur conversation.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se reculer que sa mère se jetait à son cou. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir son père, portant tous les bagages, apparaître soufflant dans l'escalier.

\- Mon poussiiiiiiiiiin ! Je suis si heureuse de te revoir _enfin_.

Elle appuya sciemment sur le dernier mot, voulant faire culpabiliser son fils d'ignorer autant sa mère. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel, essayant de se détacher sans grand succès de sa si collante matrone.

\- Bonsoir Maman. Oui, moi aussi je suis content de te voir. Mais pourrais-tu me lâcher s'il te plait ?

Un peu surprise du ton si adulte employé par son fils, Mme Maxwell consentit à relâcher son étreinte et regarda son fils de haut en bas, avec fierté.

\- Je n'en reviens pas encore de voir à quel point tu as changé.

Puis le délaissant :

\- C'est donc ici ton nouveau chez toi ? C'est effectivement plus grand, tu dois être à ton aise.

Son père posa les bagages dans l'entrée, puis bien plus discrètement que sa femme, embrassa son fils.

\- Bonjour P'pa. Bienvenue chez nous.

Aucun des deux parents ne tiqua. Duo ne savait pas s'ils avaient bien compris le sens de sa phrase.

\- Je dois vous présenter …

\- Heero, c'est ça ? Le coupa sa mère. Oui, enchantée une nouvelle fois. Je vous avais vu à l'occasion de l'accident si AFFREUX de mon fils. Je suis heureuse de vous revoir, vous vous en étiez si bien occupé. J'étais si ravie et soulagée de savoir qu'il avait réussi à se faire des amis aussi rapidement ici. Vous savez, il ne me dit pas grand-chose…

Heero observa tout en adoptant une attitude détachée, cette femme un peu hystérique sur les bords et lourdement parfumée qui venait de faire son entrée dans leur nid d'amour. Elle était remarquablement bien conservée, et Duo avait hérité indéniablement de quelques traits. Ses cheveux châtains miel comme Duo étaient ramenés en chignon très strict, lui donnant un air un peu sévère. Le tailleur accentuait son côté volontairement intimidant mais Heero n'était pas dupe.

\- Enchanté, Mme Maxwell. Monsieur Maxwell. Répondit Heero, d'un ton neutre.

Le père, que Heero qualifierait de _quelconque_ , opina du chef, tout en restant spectateur. Il avait senti l'atmosphère changer légèrement.

Duo soupira. Ça ne sera pas facile.

\- Je vous fais avancer dans la salle à manger. Je vais prendre vos manteaux. Que voulez-vous boire ?

La soirée débuta ainsi. A chaque fois que Duo souhaita parler plus sérieusement, sa mère le coupait ou changeait de sujet. Elle s'intéressa beaucoup aux études d'Heero mais finalement très peu à son fils. Le jeune étudiant eut envie de l'étrangler plus d'une fois mais se contint. A la fin du repas, il n'avait toujours pas clarifié le sujet principal. Il se leva alors et dit :

\- Je vais vous montrer votre chambre. Si vous souhaitez vous rafraîchir, la salle de bain est de ce côté.

\- Ce sera parfait. Mais je ne te chasse pas de ta chambre, j'espère, s'enquit sa mère, pas si inquiète que ça.

\- Non, non, je dors avec….

Il vit Heero froncer les sourcils : ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure manière de présenter les choses.

-… avec mon matelas dans la chambre d'Heero. On a tout prévu. Reprit Duo in extremis.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge après tout.

\- Ah bon ? Vos chambres sont bien grandes dans ce cas. Bon, vous faites bien comme vous le voulez.

Ses parents se dirigèrent vers la pièce qu'il leur indiqua. Il soupira profondément en débarrassant la table, s'attirant un petit rire moqueur de son petit ami.

\- Ah, ne te moques pas ! Elle est toujours comme ça… Fit Duo d'un ton contrit.

\- Je ne me moques pas… Je comprends pourquoi tu as quitté ton chez toi. Reconnut Heero, sincèrement désolé pour lui.

\- Je n'arriverais jamais à lui dire, elle ne me pose même pas la question de savoir si j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle ne t'a pas demandé grand-chose.

\- Depuis que je suis tout petit, elle m'a toujours dicté ce que je devais faire ou dire pour lui plaire. Elle m'a toujours couvé – étouffé devrais-je dire. Elle faisait même fuir certain de mes amis s'ils ne lui plaisaient pas – je m'en suis rendu compte bien trop tard. Mais au final, elle s'intéressait bien peu à ce que je pouvais ressentir, _moi_. Et j'ai fini par me demander si elle était comme ça seulement parce que j'étais son fils unique ou si elle m'aimait réellement.

\- Tu es bien cynique.

\- Non, pas du tout, fit Duo, en secouant la tête. Ce sont ces questions-là qui m'ont amené à partir. Je voulais vivre pour moi et non pour elle. Et je voulais voir ce qui allait se passer entre elle et moi.

\- Et elle t'en veut.

\- Je penses, oui.

Heero ne dit plus rien. Il en était arrivé à la même conclusion, avec tous les détails qu'il connaissait déjà de la vie de Duo. Sa mère semblait difficile à aborder, et il savait que Duo ne le vivait pas bien, malgré ses dénégations. Mais si elle se montrait nocive pour son amant, il n'hésiterait pas à le protéger, de quelque manière que ce soit.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Ils s'étaient finalement couchés, sans plus s'attarder, ses parents se montrant fatigués de leur long voyage en voiture. Duo était déçu mais se promit de réitérer ses tentatives le lendemain. Ses parents restaient 3 jours avec eux, il aurait bien le temps de leur dire.

L'odeur habituel de café acheva une nouvelle fois de le réveiller. Il s'était habitué à cette odeur, qui lui signifiait que son amour était debout. Même s'il était moins matinal que lui, il aimait se lever et aller se blottir dans ses bras, pendant que Heero préparait le petit-déjeuner pour eux deux. Ce matin-là ne fit pas exception et Heero sourit alors qu'il sentit deux mains lui chatouiller le ventre.

\- Bonjour _Koi_.

\- Hello, _my love_. Bien dormi ?

\- Très bien. Et toi ?

Ils échangèrent un long et langoureux baiser, comme à leur habitude, qui s'interrompit quand ils entendirent un glapissement étranglé. Ils se séparèrent rapidement et firent face au regard surpris et effaré de Mme Maxwell.

\- Maman ?

\- Du….Duo, tu faisais quoi, là exactement ?

Sa mère avait pris un ton furieux. Elle ne bougeait pas, attendant des explications.

\- J'embrassais mon petit-ami, pourquoi ? Répondit Duo, d'un ton qui se voulait sûr.

Heero regardait Duo, sentant bien que celui-ci ne ressentait pas une telle assurance. Mais il ne devait pas faiblir devant sa mère.

\- Ton….Ton … quoi ? Hurla-t-elle alors. Duo, tu as perdu la tête ! Qu'avez-vous fait à mon fils, espèce de ….

\- Maman, calme-toi, répondit Duo, haussant le ton. Ne parle pas ainsi à Heero. J'ai voulu te le dire hier, mais tu ne m'as pas laissé en placer une !

La colère commençait à poindre dans sa voix. Il sentait la main de Heero qui tentait de le calmer, lui caressant doucement le dos.

\- Me dire quoi ? Que tu… que tu… Avec un homme ? Comment est-ce possible ? je ne t'ai pas éduqué ainsi. Comment as-tu pu ?

Les éclats de voix de sa femme avaient attiré Mr Maxwell hors de la couette, mais il ne put que servir de réceptacle à la bile de sa femme :

\- Tu te rends compte, David. Notre fils est… il est … _homosexuel_ ! Cracha t'elle, visiblement horrifiée. Je ne peux accepter cela ! Jamais ! Tu m'entends, Duo ? Tu ne dois pas continuer comme cela ! Je le refuse ! Tu es malade, il faut te soigner ! Je savais que c'était une très mauvaise idée de te laisser partir, tu n'as jamais su te débrouiller par toi-même ! Et voilà le résultat ! Tu vas rentrer avec nous _immédiatement_ !

Un lourd silence prit la place des cris, Duo fixant sa mère d'un regard indéfinissable. Puis, il prit la main de son amant pour se donner du courage, et d'une voix qui n'acceptait aucune contradiction, il dit :

\- Maman, cela va faire deux ans que je suis avec Heero. Et je suis heureux, comme jamais je ne l'ai été auparavant. Il me rend encore meilleur chaque jour que Dieu fait. Il m'aime tant que je ne me sens même pas assez digne de cet amour. Et moi, je l'aime plus que tout au monde. Ce n'est pas être malade que d'aimer. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Je ne rentrerais plus _chez vous,_ j'ai ma vie maintenant Alors, si tu n'acceptes pas mon couple, si tu n'es pas heureuse pour moi, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.

Mme Maxwell ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, semblant rechercher de l'air, sans pouvoir retrouver son souffle. Puis, sans rien dire, elle tourna les talons, entraînant son mari avec elle. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient quitté l'appartement.

Duo se laissa choir sur la chaise la plus proche. Heero ne disait rien, fixant d'un air inquiet son amant effondré. Se prenant la tête entre les mains, Duo resta quelques minutes sans rien dire. Puis il respira profondément et se leva. Il se dirigea vers son compagnon qui n'avait pas bougé et l'enlaça, comme pour trouver un peu de réconfort :

\- Tu sais quoi, Heero ? Fit-il d'une voix faible.

\- Hn ?

\- Notre mission est accomplie. Elle sait maintenant.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Tu sais, laisses-lui un peu de temps. Tu l'as surprise.

\- Oui, je sais, Trowa. Heero me dit la même chose. Mais avait-elle besoin de se montrer si désagréable ?

Attablé au bar, pendant sa pause, Duo s'était ouvert de son fiasco à son ami et patron, Trowa.

\- C'est ce qui se passe souvent quand les gens ne savent pas comment réagir. Appuya le gérant du bar.

\- Tu as connu, ça, toi ? Ils le savent, dans ta famille ? Interrogea Duo.

Trowa était lui aussi homosexuel. Duo ne lui connaissait pas de relation sérieuse, mais Trowa s'était confié à lui au détour d'une conversation, de manière très naturelle, au moment où Duo commençait à se poser des questions sur sa nature .

\- Je n'en ai jamais fait mystère… ni étalage. Catherine l'a toujours su et ça n'a jamais rien changé entre nous. Mon Père… Il a fait la sourde oreille au début, mais un jour, il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux et il m'a dit « du moment que tu es heureux, je crois que le reste n'a pas d'importance ».

\- L'idéal, quoi, soupira Duo. Tu as de la chance, tu as une famille en or.

Catherine était la sœur de Trowa. Saltimbanque, elle voyageait à travers les pays et s'arrêtait dès qu'elle le pouvait chez son frère. Leurs retrouvailles étaient toujours sacrées. Sa mère étant décédée, c'était son père qui l'avait élevé. Duo l'avait croisé, une fois ou deux, au bar. C'était quelqu'un de très discret, présent pour son fils mais il vivait sa vie de son côté maintenant que celui-ci avait pris son envol.

\- J'en suis conscient, Duo. Et je suis désolé de ce qui t'arrives, fit Trowa, sincère. Mais…

\- Mais ? reprit Duo.

\- N'oublie pas Heero dans l'histoire. Il est seul, lui. Il ne doit rien à personne. Mais il doit avoir peur de ta réaction face à ce rejet de ta mère.

\- Non, non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Le rassura Duo. J'ai été très clair avec lui. Ça ne change absolument rien à notre sujet. Je n'attendais pas l'accord de mes parents, je voulais juste ne rien cacher. Ça aurait été l'idéal, certes mais c'est ainsi. Je l'aime trop mon Hee-chan, ma mère ne fait pas le poids.

Trowa observa son ami. En deux ans, il avait gagné une grande maturité. Heero n'y était pas pour rien. L'amour qui transparaissait des deux amants était juste d'une douceur infinie et il lui arrivait de lui envier cette chance d'avoir trouvé son idéal… du premier coup.

\- Heero ne vient pas ce soir ? Demanda Trowa, en changeant de sujet.

\- Non, il est de garde. Expliqua Duo, en soupirant. Je ne le verrais que demain soir. J'enchaîne les cours demain.

\- Il faut bien que tu travailles un peu, le taquina Trowa.

\- Hey, chacal ! Je travaille dur moi ! Se récria le natté.

\- D'ailleurs, tu devrais peut-être y retourner ? Voilà les cocktails pour la 4 !

\- Ca roule, patron !

Et Duo se leva, plateau en main, et se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers la salle bondée de ce mercredi soir…

 **Xxxxxxxxxxx**

Heero entendit Duo soupirer. Attablé au bar, il faisait ses comptes sur son ordinateur, pendant que Heero lisait une revue médicale sur le canapé :

\- Que t'arrives t'il _Koi_ ? Interrogea Heero, en posant sa revue.

\- Oh rien. Je m'y attendais de toute façon, fit Duo d'un ton résigné.

\- Hn ?

\- Mes parents m'ont coupé les vivres.

Ses parents continuaient jusqu'à ce jour à contribuer à ses études, ce qui permettait à Duo de compléter correctement ses revenus. Cela prenait fin désormais.

\- Nous n'avons pas besoin de leur argent pour vivre. Répondit Heero, rassurant.

\- Je le sais… Soupira Duo. Mais ma contribution va baisser, il va falloir que je m'arrange différemment.

\- Duo, l'argent n'est pas un problème. Insista Heero, qui ne voulait pas le voir broyer du noir.

\- Heero, tu gagnes bien ta vie, certes, mais moi je suis encore étudiant, je n'ai pas fini mes études et je ne veux pas vivre aux crochets de qui que ce soit. Expliqua calmement son amant.

Heero ne pouvait que le comprendre, lui qui avait tant bataillé pour ne rien devoir à personne d'autre qu'à lui-même. Il se leva et alla l'enlacer tendrement :

\- Il n'est pas question de cela. Mais il n'est pas non plus question que tu compromettes ton avenir.

Duo lui lança un regard amoureux. Il était si attentionné.

\- Je vais réfléchir. Peut-être y'a t'il moyen d'augmenter mon contrat au bar. Suggéra t'il.

\- Sans empiéter sur ton travail personnel, cela me semble difficile. Pense à la fatigue que tu vas accumuler. Elimina Heero. Tu es en troisième année et tu vas bientôt tenter les concours. Ca va te demander beaucoup d'efforts encore.

Duo soupira. Il avait raison.

\- Mais j'ai une autre idée. Proposa Heero, un peu mystérieux.

\- Laquelle ? Fit Duo, curieux.

\- Pourquoi ne tenterais-tu pas de publier quelques-unes de tes nouvelles ?

\- Tu es fou ?

Heero fronça les sourcils. Non il n'était pas fou.

\- Duo, je les ai lus, et je peux te dire que ce que tu écris est réellement captivant et intéressant.

Duo sentit ses joues le chauffer.

\- Je n'aurai jamais le courage de proposer mes écrits à tout le monde. Bredouilla Duo.

\- Cela serait bien dommage. Assura Heero.

Sous l'impulsion de son petit ami, qui avait compris que Duo aimait les mots, les manipuler, leur donner du sens, Duo s'était mis à écrire. Et Heero avait été une nouvelle fois époustouflé par le talent de son compagnon. Il était persuadé que son avenir était là.

\- Heero… je … je… Bon, laisse-moi réfléchir.

\- Tu es le seul propriétaire de ta décision. Mais crois-moi au moins quand je te dis que tu as du talent.

Duo ne répondit pas. Il enlaça plus fermement son amoureux, ressentant une nouvelle fois une bouffée de tendresse. Il était si…

\- Heero, tu ne me quittes pas, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Jamais, _Koi_. Le rassura Heero, en l'embrassant dans le cou.

\- Tu me crois quand je te dis que je t'aime plus que tout au monde ?

\- Je te crois.

\- Parfois, j'ai peur que tout disparaisse, de me retrouver seul. Continua Duo, en fermant les yeux.

\- Je crois que nous sommes tous un peu dans ce cas. Répondit doucement son petit-ami, tout en continuant ses caresses dans le cou. Mais il faut avancer.

Heero avait beaucoup changé : d'un abord solitaire, il avait accepté de s'ouvrir face à Duo. Et il avait découvert que de partager ses sentiments avec une autre personne était très agréable. Même si la peur de l'abandon restait tapie, là, au fond de lui, la seule présence de Duo lui suffisait à le faire sentir si bien. Jamais par le passé il n'aurait pensé qu'être amoureux le changerait à ce point.

\- Je vais essayer de contacter des éditeurs. Se décida le jeune étudiant. Tu as raison. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, n'est-ce pas ?

Le sourire sincère de Heero lui réchauffa le cœur :

\- Je suis heureux de te l'entendre dire.

\- Je vais tout de même travailler un peu mes récits, on ne sait jamais !

Le jeune interne observa Duo se réinstaller à sa table, devant son ordinateur. L'air sérieux qu'il abordait le rendait encore plus beau, si cela était possible. Il était persuadé que tout cela les souderait encore davantage, que ce n'était qu'une nouvelle étape dans leur périple à deux. Et il se promit une nouvelle fois de tout faire pour que Duo soit heureux.

 **Xxxxxxxx**

\- Heero ?

La voix tremblante de Duo ne lui échappa pas : Heero releva alors la tête promptement, pourtant plongé dans sa thèse.

\- Hn ?

\- J'ai….j'ai déjà reçu une réponse.

Il vit que Duo tenait effectivement une lettre dans les mains, ouverte. Il enleva ses lunettes et les posa sur son bureau. Après tout, il pouvait bien faire une pause.

\- Alors ?

\- Ils veulent me voir.

\- C'est encourageant.

\- Je ne sais si ….

\- Viens-là, _Koi_.

Duo s'assit alors sur les genoux rassurants de son amant. Heero lut la missive, qui sollicitait une rencontre avec le jeune écrivain prometteur, afin de discuter de son manuscrit.

\- Je suis si fier de toi, Duo.

Duo rougit, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que le premier envoi aboutisse déjà.

\- Attends, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils me veulent.

\- Dis-moi, n'aurais-tu pas un peu peur ? Le taquina Heero.

\- Moi ? Mais …Mais non ! Je les appelle tout de suite.

Duo se leva et Heero sourit. Ça marchait à chaque fois.

Il était heureux que Duo ne reste pas à se morfondre face au silence glacial que lui opposait sa famille depuis ce fameux jour. Lui-même ne s'en voulait pas spécialement. Il aimait sincèrement Duo et ne se voyait pas tout remettre en cause parce qu'une personne n'était pas capable de comprendre que l'amour pouvait revêtir toutes les formes possibles.

Mais lui-même abandonné à la naissance, il était sincèrement désolé que Duo se retrouve dans une position quasiment similaire juste à cause de ses choix de vie.

\- J'ai rendez-vous samedi matin, à 11h.

\- Je suis de nuit ce weekend. Je pourrais t'accompagner si tu veux.

\- Ca serait super ! Bon, je vais faire à manger !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? S'enquit Heero, curieux.

Duo rit : Heero était un vrai gourmand et appréciait plus que tout les talents culinaires de son amant, ce n'était un secret pour personne.

\- Tu verras bien ! Répondit-il dans un clin d'œil.

 **Xxxxxxxxx**

\- Il va falloir te trouver un nom d'artiste ! S'exclama Quatre, sérieusement.

\- Ah bon ? Tu crois ? Répondit Duo, un peu à l'ouest.

\- Mais oui. Commence déjà à y réfléchir, histoire de ne pas te retrouver pris au dépourvu ! Mais je trouve cela génial, Duo. Bravo.

Quatre et Duo continuaient à fréquenter les mêmes cours sur leur tronc commun en cette troisième. Pour Quatre, ça se corsait un peu mais il arrivait encore à tenir le rythme. L'année prochaine, si toutefois Duo devait continuer, ils ne seraient plus ensemble. Cela inquiétait un peu Duo, qui s'entendait tellement bien avec lui.

\- Tu sais, t'emballes pas, je verrais déjà Samedi ce qu'ils me veulent vraiment.

\- Tu sais que c'est un cercle très fermé, le monde de l'édition ? Ils ne prendraient pas la peine de te répondre et encore moins de te recevoir, si c'était pour te dire que ce que tu écris est mauvais. Renchérit Quatre, sûr de lui.

\- Je m'en doutes. Mais je suis tellement surpris…

\- Tu as toujours des notes extraordinaires en analyse de texte et en dissertation. Les profs chantent tes louanges, face à cette armée d'ignorants fâchés avec l'orthographe et les structures grammaticales. Il y a juste à t'en rendre compte.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de stresser un peu ?

\- Mais non ! Ça va le faire ! Mais tu me téléphones après ton rendez-vous, hein ?

\- Bien sûr.

Quatre changea de sujet, même s'il savait que celui-là était plus désagréable :

\- Des nouvelles de tes parents ?

Duo soupira :

\- Pas la moindre, en tout cas, pas directement. Et la dernière de ma mère ne va pas m'inciter à faire le premier pas, crois-moi.

Quatre sentit que Duo était très fâché.

\- Qu'a-t-elle fait encore ?

\- Elle m'a envoyé un courrier, avec une carte de visite d'un psychologue réputé sur la ville. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était consciente que j'étais malade et donc pas vraiment moi-même. Elle me conseille donc de me faire suivre et finit en me disant que sa porte sera ouverte pour m'accueillir quand tout sera rentré dans l'ordre. Et qu'elle m'aimait encore.

Quatre resta bouche-bée. Ça existait encore ces personnages ?

\- Comment te dire qu'elle ne va pas me revoir de sitôt ! D'un côté je suis vraiment soulagé de lui avoir tout dit, mais d'un autre, quand je vois le cirque qu'elle me fait… J'ai honte d'elle.

\- Heureusement que la bêtise n'est pas génétique, dit Quatre sérieusement.

\- A qui le dis-tu ? Soupira une nouvelle fois Duo.

 **Xxxxxxxx**

Le samedi arriva vite. Heero eut mille peines à calmer les angoisses de son bel ange aux cheveux nattés. Il le savait parfois stressé, notamment sur les périodes d'examen, mais là on atteignait des sommets. Dans la voiture, il essaya de le raisonner :

\- Tu vas avoir du mal à trouver un emploi si tu continues à stresser comme ça.

\- Mais…mais non, je vais nickel. Tenta Duo, en essayant de dissimulant les tremblements de ses mains.

Heero fronça les sourcils :

\- C'est un mensonge ça.

Duo secoua la tête et répondit :

\- Pas si MOI, je ne me sens pas stressé.

\- C'est un mensonge, Duo. Insista tout de même Heero.

Duo se tut et baissa la tête. Il avait raison.

\- Excuse-moi, Heero. C'est que…je suis conscient que c'est absurde.

\- C'est déjà un premier pas, reconnut Heero, opinant du chef. Allez, on est arrivé. Je te laisse ici, je vais chercher une place et je t'attendrais devant.

\- Ok. Merci _my love_.

Duo embrassa son cher et tendre pour se donner du courage et dans un dernier élan de stress, il prit son courage à deux mains et se leva.

Il entendit la voiture repartir derrière lui et sentit la boule dans son estomac se contracter encore plus. Pourtant, il ne jouait pas son avenir… peut-être pas…

 **Xxxxxxxxx**

Heero attendait déjà depuis au moins trente minutes devant la maison d'édition. Il avait été faire un tour dans la librairie jouxtant le local, pour voir s'il pouvait trouver d'autres supports à ses recherches puis il avait décidé d'attendre Duo. Il aurait largement pu se trouver un coin pour travailler tranquillement mais toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers son compagnon.

Il se sentait fier de lui, et c'était un sentiment nouveau et encore une fois si agréable. Encore il y a quelques années, jamais il n'aurait pensé se mettre en couple, encore moins ressentir autant d'émotions pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Duo l'avait aidé à accepter ses peurs pour avancer, il l'avait aidé à mûrir sentimentalement, pour accepter d'être heureux, lui aussi.

Il s'était même surpris à penser qu'il avait hâte de voir le bout de leurs études respectives, même si pour sa part, sa destinée était toute tracée. Il n'était pas inquiet pour Duo, qui montrait lui aussi des capacités exceptionnelles dans tout ce qu'il touchait. Il s'en sortirait, quoi qu'il choisisse. Mais il voulait voir plus loin, quand ils s'installeraient dans un vrai chez eux, leur avenir ensemble. Parce qu'il ne le voyait plus autrement.

Duo rigolerait s'il l'entendait penser ainsi.

En parlant du loup, celui-ci sortait à l'instant de la maison d'édition. Le sourire qu'il abordait acheva de rassurer pleinement son amant.

\- Heero ! J'ai enfin fini… désolé, tu as perdu ton temps à cause de moi.

\- Pas du tout. Ce qui te concerne me concerne aussi. C'est notre avenir.

Duo rougit violemment : il ne l'avait pas vu ainsi et il était soudainement heureux de voir qu'Heero se souciait de leur avenir… commun.

\- Beh tu fais pas dans la demi-mesure… Tu sais que je t'aime toi ?

Il embrassa alors tendrement son ami, pour lui prouver à quel point ses déclarations, rares mais si précieuses, lui faisaient du bien.

\- Bon, j'imagine que tu veux savoir comment ça s'est passé ?

Le regard sérieux de son amant lui prouva qu'il avait toute son attention.

\- Ils sont intéressés par mon style, et par l'histoire que je leur propose. J'ai des corrections à apporter et ils me préparent un premier contrat, pour voir…

\- Ca n'a pas traîné.

\- Non… Je suis encore tout surpris. Reconnut Duo.

\- C'est une excellente nouvelle. Je suis heureux pour toi.

\- Ca ne va pas révolutionner notre vie, en termes de revenus, ce sont juste des pourcentages sur les éditions, et une commission à la signature. Mais je suis heureux de pouvoir proposer mon travail de cette manière-là.

\- C'est un premier pas Duo. Et c'est toujours ça.

\- Oui…Tu as raison.

Ils repartirent, main dans la main, heureux de voir que l'avenir s'ouvrait, radieux.

 **Xxxxxxxx**

\- Bon sang, mais ma mère est une vraie psychopathe !

Le hurlement de Duo entrant dans leur appartement fit hausser les sourcils à Heero, plongé dans sa lecture, confortablement installé dans leur canapé. Il le vit jeter rageusement un courrier dans la poubelle de l'entrée. Ah oui, il était parti relever le courrier. Bien que l'on était dimanche, ils leur arrivaient régulièrement d'oublier de le faire. Et visiblement, ça n'était pas un mal.

\- Hn ?

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi j'ai voulu lui dire, hein ? Cria Duo, contrarié.

\- Ton honnêteté. Répondit Heero, du tac au tac.

\- Eh bien, la prochaine fois, rappelle-moi que toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à dire, soupira t'il. J'avais sans doute oublié à quel point ma mère pouvait être cinglée.

\- Qu'a-t-elle fait ? Interrogea Heero, curieux de connaître sa dernière invention.

\- Oh pas grand-chose. Elle m'a juste envoyé un planning de rendez-vous chez le psy sur deux mois, qu'elle a bien voulu dans sa clémence prendre pour moi… Et elle a payé d'avance !

Heero leva les yeux au ciel. Cela allait loin.

\- Nous devrions lui rappeler gentiment que nous ne sommes pas malades.

\- Hee-chan… Je suis vraiment désolé. Je n'avais pas vu cet aspect-là de ma mère. Je découvre son intolérance comme toi. Fit Duo, réellement navré.

\- C'est moi qui suis désolé pour toi. Rectifia Heero. J'aimerai t'aider mais je ne sais pas comment.

\- Hélas, il n'y a rien à faire je crois.

\- J'aimerai te dire de passer outre…

\- Et j'aimerai y arriver… Mais franchement, avoir des nouvelles de ses parents par ce biais-là me fait chaque jour tomber plus bas. Je veux juste qu'ils me fichent la paix !

\- Et ton père dans tout ça ?

\- Tu le vois quelque part ? Non, comme d'habitude, il s'écrase.

Heero sentit le ton se durcir légèrement. Il ne portait pas son père dans son cœur.

\- Je n'ouvrirais plus ses lettres. Et je t'autorise à les jeter si tu en vois. Je ne vais pas me rendre vraiment malade pour ça.

\- Duo…. Tenta Heero.

\- Non, c'est bon, on oublie… C'est ma vie, c'est moi qui décide.

Heero se tut et l'accueillit avec plaisir dans ses bras, pour un câlin consolateur. La détresse de son amant était visible. Mais c'était sans doute la meilleure décision. Le violent rejet de ses parents lui avait fait du mal, beaucoup. Et sa mère continuait par ses manœuvres à tenter de le déstabiliser et le faire revenir vers elle. Heero comprit alors une nouvelle chose : sa nouvelle famille, désormais, c'était lui.

Xxxxxxxx

\- Heureusement que tu as Heero pour te soutenir. C'est juste à dormir debout ton histoire.

Quatre et Duo étaient au resto universitaire. Ils se retrouvaient comme à chaque fois avec plaisir, dans ces moments qui devenaient de plus en plus rares.

\- Franchement, si je ne l'avais pas vécu, je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Dire que je pensais que les gens intolérants faisaient partis de la minorité mais je me rends compte qu'ils sont beaucoup comme ça. Et en plus, ma propre mère…

\- Duo, malheureusement, il te sera difficile de la faire revenir à la raison. Elle est barrée loin dans ses conneries, reconnut Quatre.

\- Et toi, chez toi, ça se passe comment ? Demanda Duo.

Il ne lui avait jamais demandé vraiment comme Quatre vivait sa sexualité… un peu débridée.

\- Je me suis surtout bien gardé de le dire à mon père ! Avec mes dix sœurs, je suis le seul héritier mâle, et mon père est encore très attaché à la tradition : je dois transmettre le nom des Winner !

Duo se rappela sa surprise le jour où il avait appris que Quatre était le descendant direct de la famille Winner, puissante famille dans le pays tant le domaine politique qu'économique. Il comprit davantage les enjeux des études de Quatre, même si celui-ci lui avait assuré que c'était surtout par plaisir, car sa destinée était déjà toute choisie.

\- Tu es déjà enfermé dans ton rôle d'héritier… Si tu dois en plus te mettre la pression sur ta vie amoureuse… Ce n'est pas très juste, le plaignit Duo.

\- Je ne me prive pas… je suis discret c'est tout. Je ne ramène que mes conquêtes féminines à la maison pour laisser planer le doute, expliqua Quatre dans un clin d'œil.

\- Tu ne te laisses jamais abattre, toi, répliqua Duo, admiratif.

\- La vie est trop courte pour se laisser avoir par des emmerdeurs. J'adore mon père mais j'ai ma vie à vivre. J'essayerai de le contenter dans la mesure du possible, mais je ne me mettrai pas la tête à l'envers ! Répondit Quatre d'un ton très sûr.

\- Je t'envie d'être si sûr de toi ! Devant Heero, je ne veux pas fléchir mais je sens bien que je ne suis pas super à l'aise.

\- Tu as tort de ne pas lui faire confiance à ce sujet. Il te soutiendra quoi qu'il arrive. Et il t'aiderait à y voir clair.

\- Tu es bien sûr de lui ! Ironisa Duo.

\- C'est évident. Affirma sérieusement son ami. Il fera tout pour que tu sois heureux. Il n'est pas en sucre et tu n'as pas à craindre qu'il ne sorte de ta vie comme tu le craignais avant. Il est bien trop amoureux. Alors, laisse-le t'aider comme il se doit.

Duo se tut et baissa la tête. Oui, il en avait conscience. Mais il avait aussi un peu honte de se retrouver en conflit avec sa famille, pour un motif aussi ridicule à ses yeux, alors que son compagnon n'en avait pas du tout.

\- Et ton éditeur alors ? reprit Quatre, soucieux d'alléger un peu la peine de son meilleur ami. Ça donne quoi ?

\- Oh écoute, les premiers échos semblent plutôt positifs. Il veut que je lui présente une nouvelle histoire, pour voir si je suis capable de continuer sur ma lancée.

\- C'est très bon signe ça ! Et tu en as d'avance, des histoires, c'est bien ça ?

\- J'en ai pas mal, oui, confirma Duo. Mais je dois encore les revoir, ça fait un moment qu'elles sont écrites…

\- J'aimerai bien les lire à l'occasion !

Duo rougit :

\- O…oui, pourquoi pas… mais…

\- Tu sais que potentiellement, il y a des millions de gens qui peuvent te lire actuellement ? Le taquina Quatre. Alors ne sois pas gêné par ma proposition !

\- Ce que… j'ai du mal à m'y faire.

\- Tu t'es trouvé un nom de plume ?

\- Oui.

\- Je peux le connaître ? Promis je me tairais quand tu seras célèbre…

\- Quatre !

\- Alors ?

\- Heero a trouvé ça très bizarre mais ça s'est imposé à moi… Comme j'écris principalement des thrillers, j'ai trouvé que cela collait bien… Je suis Monsieur Death Scythe.

\- La … Faux de la mort ? Effectivement ce n'est pas commun ! Mais tu as raison, un nom comme ça en plus, ça attire les regards !

\- Je n'y pensais pas vraiment comme ça…

 **Xxxxxxxxxxx**

\- Hee-chan ?

\- Hmmmmm ?

Ledit Hee-chan commençait à s'endormir. La journée avait été longue et éreintante. En cette période d'épidémies, le personnel était un peu réduit, alors ses gardes revenaient bien plus vite qu'à la normale. Il ne voyait guère Duo, pris lui aussi entre ses cours, ses écrits et son travail. Mais là, il sentait que son amant en avait gros sur le cœur. Il se retourna dans le lit, de façon à enlacer son compagnon contre son torse. Celui-ci s'y lova avec plaisir en ronronnant.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime plus que tout, n'est-ce pas ?

La voix pleine de doute de son natté l'interpella un peu. Cela lui arrivait un peu plus souvent ces derniers temps. Depuis l'histoire de sa mère en fait. Cela le travaillait vraiment beaucoup.

\- Oui, _koi_. Je ne doute pas de nous une seconde.

Comme toujours, ces quelques mots suffirent à rassurer Duo. Il s'en voulait d'être un peu pénible, par son côté un peu fleur bleue. Mais toute cette histoire lui faisait prendre conscience bien plus qu'il ne le voudrait de la situation peu commune qu'il vivait. Encore une fois, et même avec la maturité chèrement acquise, il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il devrait se _justifier_ d'aimer un garçon. Pourquoi les hommes devraient respecter un ordre établi par d'autres hommes. Pourquoi aimer quelqu'un du même sexe que lui serait _mal_. Non, vraiment, il ne voyait pas.

\- J'ai peur.

Heero resserra sa prise, lui montrant qu'il le protégerait quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Je ne veux pas qu'elle réussisse à nous séparer.

\- Je n'ai que faire de cette histoire Duo. Répondit Heero, très honnêtement. Cela n'empêchera pas mes sentiments pour toi d'être ce qu'ils sont. Mais je ne supporte pas le mal qu'elle te fait ainsi.

\- Je vais lui écrire.

\- Hn ?

\- Je vais lui dire qu'elle se trompe, que je suis heureux, et sain d'esprit. Et je vais lui demander de me laisser tranquille désormais.

\- Crois-tu cela nécessaire ?

\- J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir pu exprimer réellement ce que je ressentais. Elle m'a pris de court et n'a pas écouté ce que j'ai dit. Ainsi, je pense que je serais enfin libéré de cette histoire.

\- Alors, qu'il en soit ainsi. Maintenant, dors. Demain est un autre jour.

\- Je t'aime Heero.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, _koi_.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Le mois de Mars était quasiment écoulé. Duo profitait du printemps qui commençait à prendre ses aises, en admirant les allées d'arbres fleuris qui le menaient vers leur petit nid d'amour. Heero l'avait vraiment bien trouvé. Il était très bien situé, de manière à pouvoir aller à la faculté à pied, mais sans se retrouver avec des étudiants sous leurs fenêtres de manière constante. Il s'était un peu éloigné du bar où il travaillait mais il avait depuis acheté une voiture, et Heero le lui avait quasiment imposé. Son inquiétude grandissante à l'idée de le savoir si tard dehors avait abouti à son achat. Duo pensa dans un sourire que cela avait parti de leurs premiers compromis. Il avait compris sa crainte, lui-même inquiet par ses permanences, alors que tant de gens bizarres passaient par les urgences. Mais il était aussi rassuré de savoir Heero capable de se défendre tout seul car il en imposait physiquement.

Aujourd'hui, c'était plus calme. Sa journée de cours finissait tôt, Heero devrait être rentré pour manger et demain, c'était repos pour tous les deux. Il s'en réjouissait d'avance ! Ils allaient pouvoir en profiter, car les moments intimes n'étaient pas légions en ce moment…

De loin, il vit une silhouette faire le pied de grue en bas de son immeuble. Plus il avançait, plus il avait l'impression d'avoir la berlue. Se frottant les yeux, une fois, deux fois, il finit par se planter devant la personne souriante qui le regardait, un air heureux au visage :

\- Hilde ?

Xxxxxxxxxx

\- Je suis si heureuse de te revoir Duo, fit Hilde avec chaleur, installée sur le canapé de l'appartement.

\- J'avoue que passé la surprise, cela me fait très plaisir de te voir ! Mais que deviens-tu ? Que fais-tu là ? Je suis curieux de savoir comment tu m'as retrouvé ? Interrogea Duo, sincèrement ravi de la revoir lui aussi.

\- Wufei m'a bien aidé… et ta mère aussi.

Duo grimaça. Ce n'était pas bon ça.

\- Oh, ne fais pas cette tête ! Reprit Hilde, en voyant sa réaction. Oui, elle m'a tout dit sur… ton couple, mais ça ne change rien pour moi, tu es mon ami.

Duo soupira :

\- Merci Hilde. C'est toujours plus rassurant de l'entendre.

\- Où es ton … ami d'ailleurs ? Fit Hilde, en regardant dans l'appartement.

Duo fit mine de ne pas remarquer le ton désolé qu'elle avait pris, et répondit :

-Il travaille. Je ne le verrais que ce soir.

\- Vous ne devez pas vous voir beaucoup, continua la jeune femme, curieuse. Ta mère m'a dit qu'il était médecin.

\- On s'en accommode. Et cela nous regarde, répondit Duo, cette fois un peu plus sur la réserve.

\- Je ne voulais pas être indiscrète Duo, répondit Hilde, dans un petit sourire. J'ai été surprise c'est vrai quand elle me l'a dit, je voulais juste faire sa connaissance.

\- Et si on parlait de toi ? Où habites-tu actuellement ? Fit Duo, pour changer de conversation.

\- Je suis retournée vivre chez mes parents. La capitale me manquait trop. J'ai trouvé un travail qui me plait bien, mais bon, je n'ai toujours personne dans ma vie, et ça me pèse un peu. Expliqua Hilde, d'un ton résigné.

\- Un joli brin de fille comme toi, tu ne devrais pas rester seule trop longtemps ! S'exclama joyeusement Duo. Et l'élu de ton cœur sera extrêmement chanceux.

Il était sincère. De taille moyenne, élancée, les cheveux courts un peu à la garçonne, Hilde pétillait de vie et avait un très beau visage. Il ne remarqua pas l'ombre qui passa à ce moment -là dans les yeux de la jeune fille.

\- Sans doute… mais le bonheur n'a pas encore frappé à ma porte.

\- Cela ne saurait tarder ! Et Wufei, tu l'as revu alors ?

Ils continuèrent la conversation sur le ton du souvenir, et le soir venu, il en parla avec enthousiasme pendant le repas avec Heero, qui l'écoutait avec le sourire.

\- Et finalement, elle est venue pour quoi ? S'enquit Heero à la fin du récit.

Duo s'arrêta net puis réfléchit :

\- beh en fait… J'en sais rien du tout.

Xxxxxxxx

\- Elle est amoureuse de toi, Duo. Tu devrais te méfier, l'alerta Trowa, en regardant Hilde assise à une table non loin du bar.

\- Mais enfin, tu ne vas pas bien, Trowa ! S'insurgea le natté qui prenait une commande au bar. C'est de l'histoire ancienne, et elle accepte parfaitement mon couple ! Regarde.

Pour appuyer ses dires, il fit un geste du menton, montrant Hilde et Heero en conversation. Bon, c'était surtout Hilde qui parlait, mais Heero semblait suivre sans rechigner.

\- Tu admets donc qu'elle a eu des sentiments pour toi…

\- Wufei me l'a avoué un jour, je n'avais rien vu c'est vrai…Avoua Duo. Mais depuis le temps, elle s'en est remise. Personne ne peut rester amoureux si longtemps d'une personne qu'elle ne voit plus !

Trowa secoua la tête : il avait mûri certes, mais il restait parfois un peu trop dans son monde de bisounours.

\- Franchement, ne te sentirais-tu pas capable d'éprouver des sentiments pour Heero encore dix ans après si celui-ci venait à disparaître ?

Duo se tut, puis répondit :

\- Ce n'est pas le sujet. De toute façon, elle est de passage. Elle repart dans quelques jours. Tenta d'éluder son serveur.

\- Surveille tes fesses d'ici là, et va servir la table s'il te plait !

\- Oui Papa, Oui Chef !

Trowa secoua de nouveau la tête. Bon sang, il espérait bien se tromper cette fois-ci…

\- Hi ! Fit le médecin en s'asseyant face à lui au bar.

\- Salut Heero, je n'ai pas osé te déranger en si galante compagnie, le taquina Trowa.

\- Tu aurais pu.

\- Tu semblais absorbé par ses paroles.

\- Je fais plaisir à Duo.

\- En fait, tu joues bien la comédie.

Heero lui lança un regard désabusé. Trowa éclata de rire :

\- Mon pauvre j'ai pitié de toi ! Allez, Duo a dit qu'elle allait partir bientôt. Courage.

\- Comme on ne sait pas ce qu'elle est venue faire, je ne peux que l'espérer.

\- Heero, Duo doit s'en méfier, mais il ne me croit pas. Reprit Trowa, cette fois-ci plus sérieusement.

Le visage du son ami s'assombrit à ses paroles :

\- Je le sais. Mais ce sera difficile de lui faire comprendre.

\- Quelle tête de mule. Surveille ses arrières, Heero, s'il te plait.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire. Approuva Heero sans réserve.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Aujourd'hui, Hilde venait lui dire au revoir. Elle prenait le train de 17h, et passait prendre un verre rapidement à l'appartement ce jour-là. Duo oscillait entre la nostalgie mais aussi un certain soulagement : la réaction de son entourage vis-à-vis de sa présence avait été curieuse, et il avait fini par être lui aussi mal à l'aise. Ce serait vite de l'histoire ancienne et il pourrait vite taquiner Trowa sur son comportement paternaliste outrancier.

\- Hilde, que veux-tu boire ?

\- Oh, ce que tu as, Duo. Ça sera très bien. Répondit Hilde, en s'installant sur le canapé.

\- Coca ?

\- Oui, parfait.

\- Tu as apprécié le séjour dans notre ville ? Questionna Duo, tout en lui servant son verre.

\- Oui, elle est vraiment impressionnante. Ça grouille de monde, c'est coloré et il y a tant de choses à voir. Tu as de la chance d'étudier ici.

\- Oh, je pense que je vais même m'y installer, pour ne rien te cacher ! Heero et moi sommes plutôt bien installés et on a nos repères, expliqua t'il en allant chercher les gâteaux.

Hilde pinça les lèvres mais se reprit devant son ami de retour sur le canapé :

\- Je… comprends. Mais… tes parents ? Ne vont-ils pas te manquer ? Et Wufei ? Et… moi ?

Duo soupira. Il n'avait pas prévu cela.

\- Hilde, je suis parti parce que je ne supportais plus de vivre là-bas. Je garde de supers souvenirs avec vous, mais ça n'a pas suffi… pour me retenir.

Hilde commença à pleurer :

\- Duo…. Je veux que tu reviennes, avec moi ! Je ne supporte plus ton absence !

Duo écarquilla les yeux, surpris de sa réaction :

\- Mais…Hilde, ce n'est pas possible.

\- C'est ce Heero, c'est ça ? Cria Hilde. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais lui faire comprendre… que tu n'es pas pour lui.

\- Que racontes-tu ? S'exclama Duo, en se levant.

Il commença à tituber, sa vue se faisait trouble. Il ne comprenait plus rien de ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux :

\- Hi…Hilde, tu…tu m'as fait quoi ?

Sa voix s'affaiblissait, et il vit Hilde sécher ses larmes d'un revers de main, et son sourire apparaître. Un sourire fourbe, qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

\- Rien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu me remercieras bientôt de t'avoir ouvert les yeux. Mon amour, je m'occupe de tout.

Il voulait répliquer mais sa gorge le brûlait. Tout son corps était en feu, et il se sentait partir. Il s'écroula par terre, lâchant son verre au passage qui éclata en mille morceaux sur le tapis. Hilde resta debout devant lui, semblant attendre quelque chose. Sa respiration se fit erratique, il comprit alors, et ferma les yeux :

« Oh non… »

L'obscurité vint l'envelopper sans qu'il ne puisse faire un seul geste.

Hilde regardait son amour étendu sur le sol. Elle était un peu surprise de sa réaction : Mme Maxwell lui avait garanti que cela ne ferait que l'étourdir passablement et le rendre beaucoup plus docile. Elle allait avoir du mal à le traîner dans la chambre et à faire ce qu'elle avait prévu…

Mais elle ne baissa pas les bras : elle regarda sa montre et prit son courage à deux mains. Il ne fallait pas perdre de temps. IL serait bientôt de retour…

Xxxxxxxx

Quand Heero rentra dans l'appartement, tous ses sens se mirent en route. Quelque chose clochait, mais il ne savait pas encore quoi. Il appela :

\- Duo ?

Le silence lui répondit, puis il entendit la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrir. Hilde, en nuisette, en sortit, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oh, Heero, tu es rentré…

Heero fronça les sourcils : sa tenue et sa voix ne lui présageaient rien de bon. Que faisait-elle ainsi dans leur chambre ?

\- Où est Duo ?

Hilde comprit qu'il ne serait pas facile à berner. Mais elle ne lâcherait rien :

\- Il se repose ! Vois-tu, il s'est enfin rendu compte de son erreur ! Cracha-t-elle, mauvaise. Il m'a retenu alors que j'allais partir et je me suis donnée à lui, car je l'aime depuis bien plus longtemps que toi… je suis heureuse, et lui aussi _maintenant_.

Heero écarquilla les yeux, estomaqué. Puis il fronça de nouveau les sourcils : elle était folle à lier. Il en avait maintenant la certitude.

\- Qu'as-tu fait à Duo ? Réponds ! Redemanda-t-il, d'un ton glacial.

\- Mais… je viens de te le dire ! Tu n'es plus le bienvenu dans sa vie ! Duo ne veut plus de toi, Insista-t-elle alors, devant l'incrédulité de son vis-à-vis.

Heero chercha des yeux une preuve de sa présence. Ce qu'elle lui disait n'avait ni queue ni tête, et il n'était dupe. Il n'entendait pas son amant, Hilde avait dû lui faire quelque chose. Puis il avisa le verre sur la table basse…et celui qui gisait, éclaté sur le tapis. Il fixa alors Hilde dans les yeux, observant sa folie qui dansait dans son regard sournois.

\- Tu l'as drogué ?

\- je ne …

Mais Heero ne l'écoutait plus. Soudain saisi d'angoisse, il se précipita vers leur chambre. Hilde tenta de lui barrer le chemin mais il l'envoya valser sans plus de cérémonie.

\- Ne rentre pas ! Hurla-t-elle.

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Il avait vu la silhouette de Duo dans le lit. Il était sous les draps, semblant effectivement dormir. Mais il avait compris. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre :

\- Combien de temps ? Hurla t'il en soulevant les draps d'un geste précipité.

\- Je ne….

\- Combien de temps ? Réponds !

\- Tr…trente…quarante…minutes, je ne sais …. Fit Hilde, qui ne comprenait plus rien.

Les lèvres de Duo étaient déjà cyanosées, sa respiration si faible et anarchique qu'il fallait tendre l'oreille pour la percevoir. Il le saisit rapidement dans ses bras, Duo était un vrai poids mort, et il se précipita avec lui vers la salle de bain. Il le posa aussi doucement que possible sur le carrelage et d'une main, il se saisit de sa trousse d'urgence, tandis qu'il composait le numéro des secours de l'autre.

\- Allô, oui. J'ai besoin d'une équipe de secours Appartement 18, allée des cigognes, résidence Eole. Mon ami, âge 20 ans, de sexe masculin, présente un choc anaphylactique avec perte de connaissance dû à une ingestion de médicaments contre-indiqués…

Il prit la seringue d'adrénaline et lui injecta avec force dans son corps.

\- Au moins 30 minutes… Je viens de lui injecter de l'adré, mais il présente également une dyspnée sévère, avec cyanose du visage et a besoin d'être intubé rapidement. Je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut sous la main !

Heero se sentait impuissant. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire mais à part l'ampoule d'adrénaline, il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin sans plus de matériel, si ce n'est l'empêcher de s'enfoncer encore plus. Après autant de temps suite à l'ingestion, c'était déjà un miracle qu'il ne soit pas mort.

\- Oui… je suis médecin… Oui, je vous attends. Ne perdez pas de temps.

Hilde regardait dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, les yeux en larmes, la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle avait failli le tuer ? Duo gisait par terre, les yeux clos, le teint terreux et les lèvres bleus. Il semblait déjà parti pour d'autres cieux.

Heero gardait tous ses sens en éveil. Il avait oublié Hilde, et se focalisait sur Duo. Il gardait sa main dans la sienne, lui murmurait des mots bien qu'il savait que cela ne servait à rien. Duo ne percevait plus rien. Il écoutait sa respiration, de plus en plus difficile à percevoir. Fermant les yeux, le médecin se remémora la première peur bleue qu'il lui avait faite alors que son amant s'était réveillé de son coma il y a deux ans. Pour le soulager de ses douleurs persistantes, l'infirmière lui avait administré un léger calmant. La réaction du natté ne s'était pas fait attendre, et ils avaient appris ce jour-là par inadvertance qu'il était gravement allergique à cette molécule, présente dans certains médicaments aux effets sédatifs.

Quand il entendit les secours rentrer dans l'appartement, il se précipita vers eux, et leur arracha la trousse, sans que les secouristes ne puissent dire quoi que ce soit.

Il retourna au chevet de Duo, et farfouilla dans la sacoche pour en sortir un tube.

\- Vous, là ! Intima-t-il à l'ambulancier le plus proche, tenez-lui la tête vers l'arrière et ne bougez plus.

\- Mais que …

\- Jeto, fais ce qu'il te dit : il est du métier, lui ordonna visiblement le chef.

Pendant qu'ils ramenaient le brancard, Heero réussit à intuber Duo et commença à lui insuffler de l'air. Il vit avec un peu de soulagement qu'il reprenait un peu de couleur mais il savait qu'il lui fallait encore des soins d'urgence.

Ce n'est qu'une fois assis à son chevet, après que Duo ait reçu les soins nécessaires et ait été installé dans une chambre particulière de l'hôpital, qu'il repensa à Hilde.

Il ne l'avait pas revu en quittant l'appartement. Elle avait dû partir alors qu'il soignait Duo.

Heero était sûr d'une chose : elle ne l'emporterait pas au paradis.

Xxxxxxxx

\- Tu m'as encore sauvé la vie, Heero. Je crois qu'en fait… tu es une sorte d'ange-gardien… non ?

Duo se remettait doucement. Après être resté inconscient quelques heures, il s'était réveillé sous le regard inquiet mais soulagé de son amant, qui était resté à son chevet. Il était encore dans le cirage, la faute aussi au produit que l'équipe médicale lui avait injecté pour laver son organisme de tout poison.

\- Tu as eu encore une fois de la chance.

Duo se demandait s'il avait rêvé le tremblement dans la voix de son petit ami. Il paraissait si fatigué. Son visage accusait le coup de l'immense inquiétude qu'il lui avait causé et il était sincèrement désolé de ça.

\- _My love_ …soupira-t-il d'une voix faible, je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes comme ça…Je vais bien … maintenant.

\- NON ! Tu ne vas pas bien. Elle a failli te tuer. Ta mère a failli te tuer. Ça va trop loin.

Heero n'avait pu empêcher sa voix de monter d'un ton. Le stress et l'angoisse retombaient, faisant place à sa colère.

\- Je ne comprends… pas. Je ne sais pas… pourquoi elle a fait ça.

Le médecin voyait bien la détresse dans les yeux de son amant. Il n'avait rien vu, il faisait naturellement confiance à ses proches. Et lui, il se mettait en colère. Il devait se calmer.

\- Duo… je ne voulais pas me fâcher. Excuse-moi. Mais je ne peux fermer les yeux. Elles ont failli détruire ta vie… et la mienne.

Le jeune homme allongé se sentit ému de voir son compagnon exprimer sa détresse ainsi. Au prix d'un effort surhumain, il réussit à sortir sa main de sous son drap et il s'empara de celle de son amant, qui lui caressa en retour.

\- La police a pris ma déposition. Ils ont réussi à localiser Hilde avant qu'elle ne prenne la fuite. Continua Heero.

\- Où…où est-elle ?

\- En garde à vue pour le moment.

\- Je… je ne veux pas lui causer tant de problèmes. Souffla Duo.

Heero se tendit :

\- Pourquoi vouloir la protéger ?

\- Elle…elle ne pouvait pas savoir. Elle ne l'a pas fait exprès.

\- Est-ce une raison pour la laisser repartir ?

\- Je…je ne sais pas.

\- Il est hors de question que je laisse son geste sans conséquence. Je me dois de te protéger contre leurs bêtises !

\- Heero, je voudrais… Oublie ça… cette histoire… ça vaut mieux, supplia Duo, perdu.

La chaleur de sa main quitta la sienne, alors qu'Heero le regardait, peiné.

\- Non.

Et il quitta la pièce.

Xxxxxxx

\- Hello, Duo ! Eh bien, si je pensais te revoir dans cette position aussi rapidement…

\- Trowa ! Je suis content que tu sois passé ! … Oh je m'en serais bien passé crois-moi ! Répondit Duo, qui était assis dans son lit d'hôpital.

\- Heero n'est pas avec toi ? Fit Trowa, en englobant d'un regard la chambre d'hôpital de son ami.

\- Il est parti me chercher des affaires à l'appartement. Je vais pouvoir sortir cet après-midi, et il va rester avec moi pour assurer ma surveillance, expliqua Duo.

\- Finalement, c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé pour passer un peu plus de temps avec lui ! le taquina son boss.

\- On peut voir ça comme ça… s'il me décoche un mot.

Trowa sentit la gêne dans ses paroles.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Duo rougit mais répondit tout de même :

\- Il n'a pas trop aimé que je lui demande de laisser tomber cette histoire je crois…

Trowa fixa son ami, se demandant un instant s'il était tombé sur la tête :

\- J'ai sans doute mal entendu, Duo.

\- Non, non. Mais je sais ce que tu vas me dire… Qu'elle mérite une leçon, bla bla bla…. Mais c'est mon amie, et elle ne savait pas.

\- Duo. Le sermonna le gérant du bar. Déjà non, ce n'est pas ton amie. Une amie se serait réjouie de ton bonheur. Une amie ne t'aurait pas drogué pour tenter de détruire ton couple. Elle n'est plus celle que tu as connu vraisemblablement.

Duo se tut, les yeux au bord des larmes. Dieu que ça faisait mal d'entendre ça.

\- Et mets-toi à la place de Heero. Tu l'aurais vu dans le même état, à un doigt de la mort, parce qu'une personne de son entourage aurait voulu jouer au petit malin avec lui, tu aurais quand même dit : non, mais ce n'est pas grave, on laisse tomber ?

\- BIEN SÛR QUE NON ! Cria Duo, indigné.

\- C'est pareil pour lui. Il t'aime autant que tu l'aimes, alors imagine un instant ce qu'il a ressenti.

Duo ferma les yeux et ne put retenir ses larmes. Il avait failli mourir. Il avait failli laisser Heero seul sur terre, sans lui à ses côtés. II aurait connu une nouvelle fois ce sentiment d'abandon dont il avait si peur. Et il comprit à quel point ça aurait été douloureux pour lui s'il avait connu la même chose. Si Heero disparaissait, il en mourrait.

\- Je lui ai fait tant de mal, Trowa ! Murmura-t-il. Comment réparer ça ?

\- En l'écoutant, en le rassurant… et en te montrant sensé ! Tu ne peux pas espérer qu'une personne, même sans volonté propre de te tuer, puisse simplement s'en sortir sans l'ombre d'une sanction ! Hilde a été trop loin et le meilleur moyen qu'elle en prenne conscience, et par rebond, ta mère, c'est d'aller jusqu'au bout de la procédure.

\- D'a…d'accord.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit au même moment. Heero apparut, un sac dans une main, et sourit en voyant Trowa.

\- Hi, boss.

\- Salut Heero ! Je suis venu remonter le moral de notre tête de linotte !

\- Hey, je ne te permets pas ! Se renfrogna Duo.

Heero observa la scène et sourit, attendri. Duo semblait avoir retrouvé le moral, et cela lui fit chaud au cœur.

\- Je vais vous laisser. Tu te reposes, Duo et tu ne reviens que quand tu seras en pleine forme ! Pas question de te voir avant au bar ! le menaça son patron.

\- Oui…oui. C'est promis.

Heero et Duo regardèrent Trowa partir, puis Duo se racla la gorge, et signala d'un geste à Heero de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- _My love_ … Je dois te parler.

Légèrement inquiet, mais toutefois curieux, Heero consentit à se poser à ses côtés.

\- Je … je te dois des excuses, Hee-chan. Je n'ai pas… mesuré l'ampleur des événements je crois, soupira le natté.

\- De quoi veux-tu parler au juste ? Interrogea Heero, attendant la suite.

\- Je t'ai mis en colère parce que je ne voulais pas qu'Hilde soit … impliquée dans … dans cet _incident_.

\- _Agression_ serait un mot plus juste.

Duo regarda son amant, d'un œil un peu contrarié :

\- Si ça te chante… Mais Trowa m'a fait comprendre que ce n'était pas possible.

\- Un saint homme. Approuva Heero d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Oh arrête ! Soupira Duo une nouvelle fois. J'ai compris… j'ai compris que tu voulais simplement me protéger et je me suis rendu compte que la douleur que tu avais dû endurer avait pu être grande. Je ne voulais sincèrement pas te causer si grande peur et c'était bien malgré moi.

Heero l'écoutait, sans plus l'interrompre.

\- Il est évident qu'Hilde doit comprendre. Je crois que je n'ai pas encore tout à fait fait le deuil de notre amitié…mais je vais essayer. Je vais tout faire pour ça.

\- Duo….

\- Je vais porter plainte. Je veux que ma mère et elle comprennent que je ne suis pas un objet à qui on dicte sa conduite et dont on peut décider de sa vie. Tout ce que je veux, c'est faire ma vie avec toi.

Heero se tut à son tour, ému lui aussi. Il ne put résister à l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, sans se parler, simplement en profitant de la présence l'un de l'autre. Ils prenaient enfin pleinement conscience à cet instant précis à quel point ils venaient de frôler la catastrophe.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Le bar était une nouvelle fois animé ce soir, mais pour une fois, Duo n'y venait pas pour travailler mais pour fêter son diplôme de licence ET son concours brillamment réussi du premier coup de bibliothécaire. Il avait même pu postuler à la bibliothèque universitaire de sa faculté et ses chances d'être recruté étaient excellentes. C'était donc un Duo aux anges qui accueillait ses amis autour de lui ce soir-là. Heero était donc présent, ainsi que Quatre. Wufei avait fait exceptionnellement le déplacement, et Duo avait donc pu le présenter officiellement à ses amis. Il restait ensuite quelques jours, pour le plus grand plaisir de Duo, qui voulait lui faire découvrir sa nouvelle vie, et bien entendu, Heero.

Trowa avait laissé temporairement son bar entre les mains de Solveig, pour boire à la réussite de son futur ex-employé, et désormais ami cher. Il faisait même la conversation avec Quatre, auprès de qui il était installé.

\- Hum….

\- Qu'y a-t-il Hee-chan ? Interrogea Duo, voyant son petit ami avec un petit sourire narquois.

\- Quatre et Trowa s'entendent bien, on dirait…

\- Ah ? En même temps, qui n'aime pas Quatre ! Je pensais vraiment qu'ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés auparavant mais il est vrai que l'occasion ne s'est jamais présentée…

\- Et il semblerait que ce soit fort dommage… murmura Heero, observant les deux jeunes hommes en plein échange.

\- Que vas-tu imaginer Hee-chan ? Se moqua Duo. Ils n'ont absolument au-cun point commun tous les deux.

\- Hn. On en reparlera.

\- Oui, oui ! Et la marmotte…

Heero leva les yeux au ciel. Toujours aussi naïf envers le genre humain. L'histoire avec Hilde et de sa mère lui avait certes ouvert les yeux sur la nature perfide de certaines personnes, mais il restait encore un peu _innocent_.

Le médecin soupira en se remémorant les événements passés. Hilde avait été condamnée à de la prison avec sursis, et leur avait versé des dommages et intérêts. La jeune femme avait fait montre de sincères regrets lors du procès et son ignorance avérée au sujet de l'état de santé de Duo avait un peu atténué sa peine. Duo n'avait pas fléchi pendant toute la durée de la procédure, mais une fois la confrontation passée, il s'était effondré, durement éprouvé par la perte de cette amie qui avait compté pour lui. Le soutien de Heero fut crucial à ce moment-là, et il n'avait pas failli.

La mère de Duo n'avait pas été inquiétée car son implication n'avait pas pu être démontrée, Hilde refusant de coopérer à ce sujet. Heero s'était cependant personnellement occupé de lui faire comprendre que la moindre nouvelle tentative de sa part lui causerait de très sérieux ennuis, et qu'ils ne voulaient plus avoir le moindre contact avec elle. Depuis, plus aucune nouvelle ne filtrait, et même Wufei avait reconnu qu'il ne la voyait plus du tout. Il savait que Duo en était vraiment soulagé, car il souhaitait plus que tout tourner la page.

\- Donc, c'est toi le fameux Heero, commença Wufei, s'asseyant à côté du grand brun.

\- Hn. Et toi, Wufei.

\- Exact ! Je suis étonné de le dire mais je suis content de faire ta connaissance.

\- De même.

\- Franchement, je ne voyais pas Duo en couple aussi rapidement. Il était à cent mille lieues de tout ça quand il vivait chez ses parents. Il m'a vraiment estomaqué. Expliqua Wufei.

\- Je n'aurai pas pensé non plus m'installer un jour. Reconnut Heero.

\- Finalement, c'est sans doute là que c'est le plus simple : quand on n'attend rien, ça vous tombe dessus tout seul. Soupira Wufei. Ecoute, vieux, on ne se connait pas vraiment mais on va apprendre à se connaître. Duo m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, tu t'en doutes, et je ne vais pas te faire un discours bien dégoulinant, genre si tu lui fais du mal, bla bla bla… Non, vous avez tellement _d'amour_ dans vos yeux que ça n'aurait aucun sens. Juste…. Je vous souhaite d'être heureux. Le plus longtemps possible.

Heero posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'ami d'enfance de Duo, et lui dit alors :

\- Merci, vieux.

 _Fin._ (Ou pas... cette fois, je la sens bien la suite)


End file.
